Like Pongo and Perdita
by LoversByHaters
Summary: En su primer día en NYU, Kurt conoció a Blaine y ello cambió su vida para siempre. Seis años después, comprende lo importante que fue su encuentro. Traducción autorizada por lawlipopsicle. KLAINE.


Traducción autorizada por** lawlipopsicle**

**Resumen:** En su primer día en NYU, Kurt conoció a Blaine y ello cambió su vida para siempre. Seis años después, comprende lo importante que fue su encuentro.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de lawlipopsicle, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Like Pongo and Perdita**

* * *

Kurt se sentía como si estuviese viviendo _el_ sueño. El clima estaba cálido, el sol estaba brillando, y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Parado en lo alto de la escalera, Kurt echó un vistazo alrededor del ocupado patio de la Universidad de Nueva York, y no pudo contener su sonrisa. Finalmente estaba aquí. Después de dos años trabajando en el taller de su padre y Nueva York y Compañía, finalmente había hecho el dinero suficiente para transferirse de la Universidad Estatal de Edison.

Sin embargo, estaba nervioso, como todos lo están cuando empiezan en una nueva universidad. El campus era tan grande. Había una oportunidad de que pudiese conocer a un posible amigo un día y nunca volverlo a ver. McKinley era una escuela muy pequeña, y Kurt no se había molestado en hacer muchos amigos en Edison, considerando que no iba a estar por mucho tiempo y que viajaba una larga distancia para asistir diariamente, así que sólo estaba allí por las clases. Kurt no tuvo muchos amigos en su infancia. No fue hasta secundaria que tuvo más de cinco amigos al mismo tiempo. Todo lo que necesitaba era un solo amigo, uno realmente bueno, con el que conectarse y establecerse por el resto de sus años. A pesar de no tener ningún amigo todavía, Kurt no podía evitar sentirse entusiasta.

—Cálmate, Kurt Hummel —susurró mientras soltaba un respiro de emoción—. Este es el primer día del resto de tu vida. —Enderezando la espalda y alzando la barbilla en el aire, Kurt presionó reproducir en su iPod y se pavoneó bajando las escaleras al sonido de_ Roxie,_ de Chicago. Se sentía tan presto, como diría su hermanastro, mientras pasaba junto a una pequeña pared.

_Este es el momento,_ pensó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonreír y chillar. Al fin estaba estudiando moda en NYU, y la vida finalmente estaba mejorando. Le mostraría a todos esos detractores de Lima. Iría a donde ningún residente de Lima había ido antes. ¡No sería un perdedor de Lima! Su padre siempre le había dicho que tenía la mentalidad de un triunfador. Se proponía grandes objetivos, pero estaba decidido a alcanzarlos incluso si moría en el intento. ¡Estaba tan emocionado que nada podría derribarlo!

Kurt apenas escuchó el _"¡Oh, mierda!"_ antes de que un peso fuerte cayera sobre él y le hiciera caer de bruces contra el concreto. Su iPod salió volando de su mano y sintió la piel de su hombro rasgarse. Kurt se quedó allí, yaciendo sobre su espalda, parpadeando y viendo el cielo despejado mientras los otros estudiantes le miraban pero no hacían nada por quitar el peso de su pecho.

Sintió una ira inundándole junto con el horrible dolor. Su día perfecto en NYU estaba ARRUINADO. Se incorporó rápidamente, frotándose el codo. —¿Qué demonios fue…—su voz se apagó cuando el peso de su pecho levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron—...eso? —Aquellos grandes ojos avellana, llenos de alguna clase de emoción, se fijaron en los suyos, y Kurt se quedó sin aliento. El hombre tenía grandes cejas triangulares y oscuro cabello rizado. Su rostro estaba perfectamente afeitado y tenía puestos un par de audífonos rojos

Percatándose de que quizás había estado mirando por demasiado tiempo, Kurt tosió y retrocedió. —Umm… ¿podrías quitarte?

Sonrojándose, el otro chico se arrastró hacia atrás. Kurt sintió un jalón de los audífonos que estaban en sus oídos y el chico cayó sobre él. Se quitó uno de los audífonos de la oreja y murmuró, mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa hacia el suelo—: Nuestros auriculares están enredados.

En efecto, los audífonos de este chico, insanamente guapo, estaban envueltos apretadamente alrededor de los audífonos púrpuras de Kurt. No pudo evitar reír. —¡Me pregunto cómo pasó eso!

El chico se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarle. —Cuando salté y choqué contigo mi iPod salió volando. —Notando el clásico iPod del chico, que estaba a dos pies de su mano derecha, Kurt extendió el brazo y lo agarró, riendo al ver la pantalla. Los ojos del chico se ensancharon, y alargó la mano para agarrarlo.

—¿_Reflection_? ¡Me encanta Mulán! —El chico se detuvo a medio camino. Pareció sorprendido—. Es una de mis películas favoritas de Disney, además de la Bella y la Bestia. Esa es mi gran favorita.

—Yo… yo también —dijo el chico tímidamente—. Amo todas las películas de Disney.

—¿Quién no lo hace? —resopló Kurt.

El chico bajó la mirada y rápidamente recuperó su iPod. —Probablemente deberíamos desenredarnos...—Ambos alargaron sus manos hacia los cables de los audífonos y sus dedos se rozaron. El chico apartó su mano rapidamente. Kurt los desenredó en pocos segundos y el chico volvió a conectar sus audífonos en su iPod.

Kurt se levantó y le ofreció una mano. —Por cierto, soy Kurt Hummel.

El chico miró la mano como si estuviese considerando si esto era una ilusión o no. Vacilante, la tomó y se puso de pie. —Blaine Anderson. Fue un gusto conocerte, adiós. —Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kurt, casi trotando tras él, y agarrándole del brazo. Blaine se estremeció y Kurt dejó caer su mano—. ¿Te gustaría ir por un poco de café? Es mi primer día aquí y realmente necesito un amigo —ofreció Kurt, presionando pausa en su iPod.

Blaine parpadeó un par de veces, antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa que capturó el corazón de Kurt. —Sí, eso suena genial.

Blaine había guiado a Kurt a una agradable cafetería en el campus. Estaba asombrado por la cantidad de gente a la que habían pasado. Adolescentes de todos los tipos les pasaban por el lado, sin mirarles, mientras charlaban con sus amigos o simplemente andaban solos. Todos albergaban una sensación de entusiasmo por estar de vuelta o terror de que el verano hubiese terminado. En todo caso, Kurt seguía emocionado por su llegada y su nuevo amigo. Cuando entraron, la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Blaine había afirmado que era muy popular en los días más fríos y que la mayoría de las personas preferían los frappuccinos de Starbucks del campus.

—Aunque no me importa que no vendan café frío —había dicho Blaine—. Siempre tengo ganas de tomar un café caliente, independientemente del clima. —Kurt había reído, concordando.

La barista se animó cuando caminaron hacia ella. Parecía contenta de hacer algo más además de limpiar el mostrador por tercera vez en diez minutos. —Un café de filtro mediano, por favor —dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse, sorprendidos.

La barista soltó unas risitas y escribió la orden en la registradora. —Cuatro con treinta y cinco, por favor.

—Lo tengo —dijo Blaine, pasándole un billete de cinco dólares—. Realmente lastimé tu codo, lo siento. Considera esto como mi disculpa.

La barista terminó sus bebidas con rapidez, y los chicos se sentaron en la esquina, cerca del aire acondicionado. —Bueno, ¿por qué estabas sentado en ese alféizar? —preguntó Kurt—. O, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué saltaste desde semejante altura?

Blaine fijó la mirada en su café. —Me gusta observar a la gente. Lo encuentro fascinante y, por supuesto, si fuera mejor en ello habría notado que estabas debajo de mí antes de haber saltado.

—¿Sólo observando a la gente mientras escuchabas Mulán? —Kurt rió y los brazos de Blaine se acercaron más a su cuerpo—. Eso suena como algo que yo haría.

Blaine alzó la cabeza de golpe. —¿Sí?

—Sí. Bueno, ¿en qué año estás? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Soy estudiante del curso premédico, de penúltimo año. ¿Tú?

—Penúltimo año también. Especialidad en moda. Acabo de transferirme de la Universidad Estatal de Edison.

La boca de Blaine se abrió en una "o". —¿Esa que está en Ohio? ¡No puede ser! Eso queda realmente cerca de donde vivo yo. Soy de Westerville.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Está tan cerca! ¿A qué escuela fuiste?

—La Academia Dalton para chicos.

Kurt boqueó. —¡Calla! ¡No es cierto! —Blaine sonrió—. ¡Yo estuve a punto de ir allí!

—¿En serio?

Kurt se recostó en su silla. —Estaba teniendo problemas en mi vieja escuela con los bravucones y escuché sobre esta política de cero tolerancia hacia la violencia, pero no teníamos el dinero, y entonces el chico que más me fastidiaba salió del clóset y no me volvió a molestar, así que las cosas mejoraron.

—¿Un bravucón de clóset te molestaba? —preguntó Blaine.

—Yo le gustaba y él odiaba el hecho de que yo fuese tan abierto con respecto a mi sexualidad. Le ayudé a superarlo y ahora somos buenos amigos. —Kurt se encogió de hombros, tratando de hacer el hecho de que acababa de decirle que era gay tan casual como fuese posible. Había aprendido que mientras más casual fuese, menos se alteraban las personas.

—Esa es la razón por la que fui a Dalton —dijo Blaine en voz baja después de una breve pausa—. En mi antigua escuela me molestaban por ser gay.

Kurt sintió que el corazón le daba un salto en el pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Bueno, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro. Podemos cuidarnos mutuamente.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y miró a Kurt a los ojos por primera vez desde que había aterrizado sobre él, y sonrió. —Sí. Estamos en esto juntos.

El tiempo pasó volando en la pequeña cafetería. Hablaron sobre musicales, reality shows, fútbol, Harry Potter, Disney, y el irracional miedo de Kurt a los perros pequeños, entre otras cosas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la alarma del teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar, indicando las siete, y recordándole llamar a su mejor amiga, Mercedes.

—Dios mío —jadeó Kurt, apagando la alarma—. Hemos estado aquí casi por cuatro horas. —Se levantó de un salto de su silla y agarró su taza de café, que estaba un poco más arriba de la mitad. Kurt agitó la taza y se echó a reír. Habían hablado tanto que se había olvidado por completo de su bebida. Basándose en la expresión sorprendida de Blaine cuando éste agarró su propia taza, supuso que su nuevo amigo también la había olvidado.

Blaine sonrió suavemente. —¿Realmente fue eso? Se sintió mucho más corto.

Kurt se volteó hacia Blaine. —¿Te importaría si tengo tu número? Podemos volver a quedar por café otro día. En realidad, podemos saltarnos el café y simplemente quedamos. De todos modos, no es como si nos lo hubiésemos bebido.

Blaine estuvo más que encantado de compartir su número. —Mañana tengo un rato libre entre las doce y media y las dos de la tarde. ¿Quieres que quedemos para almorzar en el restaurante que ésta más adelante?

Kurt sacó su horario de su bolsillo. —Veamos… Termino con una de mis clases a las doce y cuarenta y cinco. ¿Nos vemos entonces?

Blaine asintió. Se volteó para irse y se encontró rápidamente envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. Se tensó por instinto.

—Gracias, Blaine —dijo Kurt en su cabello rizado—. Realmente me alegra que me hayas caído encima.

Blaine alargó sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y le abrazó fuertemente. Kurt sonrió. Tenía un presentimiento de que él y Blaine se llevarían fabulosamente.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo. Kurt resopló desde debajo de su paraguas. Taconeaba impacientemente, esperando a que se acercara un estúpido taxi. Le dio un vistazo a su reloj y frunció el ceño, antes de volver a mirar hacia la calle. Finalmente, un taxi giró en su línea de visión y Kurt comenzó a dar saltos, haciéndole señas. El taxi frenó y Kurt se montó. Temblando, Kurt le dijo al conductor las instrucciones hacia el restaurante.

El taxista volvió a ponerse en marcha y Kurt se acomodó en los asientos malolientes. Odiaba tomar taxis, pero eso es lo que haces cuando vives en la ciudad.

—Oiga —dijo el conductor de repente, mirando por el espejo retrovisor—. No será usted Kurt Hummel, ¿o sí? ¿El diseñador de modas?

Kurt parpadeó. No solía ser reconocido además de por sus admiradores y los expertos en moda. Lo prefería así. Aunque disfrutaba la atención que recibía de los admiradores de su trabajo, también le gustaba poder salir a comer o ir de compras sin que le asediaran. Sin embargo, este conductor de apariencia desaliñada era la última persona que había esperado que le reconociera. —Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

El conductor le sonrió con sus dientes amarillos. —Mi sobrina de diecisiete años es una gran admiradora. Quiere aplicar para diseño de modas en NYU. Es bastante buena. Ganó toda clase de premios en su escuela de arte. Quiere trabajar para usted. Oh, hombre, ¡estará enojada cuando le diga que usted estuvo en mi taxi!

—Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa suave—. Cuando aplique para una práctica me aseguraré de darle un buen vistazo a su curriculum.

—Macy Darling, Sr. Hummel. Le juro que es la chica más agradable y talentosa que conocerá —insistió el taxista. Kurt escribió el nombre en su teléfono y lo guardó en las notas.

—Le prometo que su sobrina será esperada —dijo mientras miraba el reloj en su teléfono. Observó detenidamente, en medio de los rápidos movimientos de los limpiaparabrisas, para ver el pesado tráfico que tenían por delante. Suspiró y se recostó en el asiento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que vaya a tomar esto? No es por ser grosero, pero es que voy tarde.

—Una vez que logremos pasar esa luz, deberíamos estar bien, Sr. Hummel —respondió el taxista. Le miró por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Es una reunión importante?

—No es una reunión…—Kurt sonrió al ver el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono, que era una foto de él y Blaine en su primer viaje a Disney World frente al castillo de Cenicienta—. Pero es importante. Es el sexto aniversario de mi novio y yo. Bueno, el sexto aniversario de cuando nos conocimos. Lo gracioso es que cuando nos conocimos el clima estaba perfecto.

—Ya veo —dijo el señor, riendo por lo bajo—. ¿Entonces le está esperando en el restaurante?

—Junto con varios de nuestros amigos —dijo Kurt—. Dijo que seis años eran algo grande e invitó a algunas personas a compartirlo con nosotros.

Finalmente, pasaron la luz y, justo como dijo el hombre, el tráfico estaba muchísimo mejor.

—Bueno, felicitaciones, Sr. Hummel. Seis años en este mundo homofóbico son gran cosa.

El restaurante, _Grant's Steakhouse_, estaba a la vista en medio de la lluvia. El taxi se detuvo. Kurt sacó su cartera y el conductor agitó la cabeza. —No tiene que pagar, Sr. Hummel. Prometió darle un buen vistazo al curriculum de mi sobrina, y eso es suficiente pago para mí.

—Tonterías —dijo Kurt, poniendo tres billetes de veinte dólares en las manos del conductor—. Usted es el primer taxista que realmente me habló en lugar de burlarse de mi ropa perfecta y llamarme marica entre susurros. Usted lo merece más que nadie. —Lanzándole una rápida sonrisa al taxista, Kurt se bajó del auto con su paraguas y corrió hacia el edificio.

Le pasó por un lado a la camarera, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del fondo en la que siempre se sentaban cuando comían allí. Iban a menudo. La comida era deliciosa y tenían un pequeño escenario de karaoke en el que Blaine y Kurt solían hacer duetos durante la hora feliz.

Blaine era un manojo de nervios, como Kurt lo había imaginado. Había confesado, justo antes de que comenzaran a salir, que tenía una historia de depresión y ansiedad. Aunque estaba mucho mejor ahora, Blaine todavía se ponía ansioso en lo que a su novio se refería.

—¡Kurt! ¡Finalmente! —exclamó cuando estuvo en su línea de visión. Se levantó de su silla y lo capturó en un gran abrazo—. ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que no vendrías o que te habías accidentado en el camino. Las calles están terribles con este clima.

Kurt besó a Blaine, haciéndole callar con éxito. —Blaine, cariño, te preocupas demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

Blaine sonrió nerviosamente y le agarró de la mano, guiándole hacia su mesa. La mesa era grande y estaba llena de sus personas favoritas. De la secundaria estaba todo su club Glee, incluyendo a Dave Karofsky, menos Artie, Tina, Mike y Quinn. Los amigos de Blaine, Wes, David, Jeff, Thad y Trent, de Dalton, también estaban allí, al igual que los amigos que habían hecho en la universidad, James, Ellie, Nathaniel y Tracy. Kurt se sorprendió al ver a sus padres sentados frente al lugar suyo y de Blaine. No le habían avisado que estarían viniendo. Después de dar la vuelta y saludar a todos sus amigos, charlando brevemente, Kurt se sentó entre su novio y Mercedes.

Kurt y Blaine siempre ordenaban cosas diferentes cuando iban a restaurantes, y dividían la comida. Nunca era la pasta de Kurt o el salmón de Blaine, eran la pasta y el salmón de Kurt y Blaine. Kurt charlaba entusiasta con sus amigos, poniéndose al día con los hechos de los últimos tres meses que no se habían visto, mientras Blaine examinaba el menú.

Mientras Kurt volvía a contar la divertida historia de Blaine negándose a dormir por la araña en su habitación que había desaparecido antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese matarla, su menos que encantado novio le palmeó el hombro, señalando que había terminado. Entonces Kurt comenzó a observar el menú mientras Blaine contrarrestaba su historia con una embarazosa de Kurt saliendo a la carrera del baño, desnudo, porque su jabón estaba perdido, y encontrándose con los vecinos que vivían al lado, que estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

Kurt apartó la mirada del menú y se volteó hacia su novio. —Camarones rebozados —dijo.

Blaine lo consideró y entonces asintió. —Filete Mignon.

—¿Un filete? —preguntó Kurt con las cejas arqueadas—. Nunca pides filete.

Blaine se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa. —Es un día especial.

Kurt y Blaine charlaron con sus amigos. Kurt estaba en una acalorada discusión con Trent, Mercedes, Ellie y David sobre _Project Runway _mientras Blaine conversaba con Finn, Puck, Dave y James sobre fútbol, al mismo tiempo que con Tracy, Britney, Lauren y Jeff sobre los últimos chismes de las celebridades.

La comida llegó y las conversaciones cambiaron. Kurt le habló a sus padres y a su hermano sobre su carrera mientras cortaba un pedazo de filete y lo comía con el linguine. Blaine se quejaba con Wes, David y Nathaniel sobre la escuela de medicina mientras robaba un pedazo de camarón. Kurt y Blaine mantenían sus hombros tocándose todo el tiempo, como si fuese un recordatorio de que el otro seguía allí.

Después de que la cena hubiese terminado, Blaine se excusó de la mesa y se subió al escenario en donde habían cantado karaoke juntos tantas veces antes. Sus amigos gritaron sugerencias de canciones.

—¡I'm too sexy for my shirt!

(Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa).

—¡Miss Independent!

(Srta. Independiente).

—¡Under the Sea!

(Bajo el mar).

Blaine se echó a reír. —No, no voy a cantar. Me gustaría hacer un anuncio. En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitar a Kurt Hummel por sobrevivir seis años conociéndome, cinco y medio de esos años como mi novio.

—¡Yo te he conocido por doce años! ¿Dónde están mis felicitaciones? —gritó Wes.

—Los primeros tres años que nos conocimos sólo intercambiamos dos palabras —replicó Blaine—. Siéntate y déjame terminar. Bueno, Kurt, felicitaciones.

Su novio le sopló un beso.

—Kurt, tú eres mi mundo. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi amante y toda mi existencia. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Digo, hacemos todo juntos. Tú me ayudas con mi tarea de medicina y yo soy tu modelo. Comemos del plato del otro durante las comidas. Te despierto en la mañana cuando presionas el botón de posponer del despertador para que así no vayas tarde y tú me arrastras a la cama para que así no me quede dormido sobre mis libros. Terminamos las oraciones y pensamientos del otro. Pasamos los días de lluvia acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas de Disney mientras comemos comida china. Nunca cuestionas mi cordura cuando lloro después de ver la última película de Harry Potter, a pesar de que la he visto cientos de veces, y yo nunca te juzgo cuando le gritas a la TV durante tus reality shows y telenovelas.

»Decir que somos cercanos se queda corto, y nunca he conocido a una pareja que esté más enamorada o que estén tan locos el uno por el otro que nosotros. Sé que hemos tenido dificultades, como mi ansiedad y tu ocupado horario de trabajo con tu línea de ropa. Pero hemos sobrevivido a ellas porque nuestro amor es muchísimo más fuerte. La confianza que tenemos el uno en el otro nos ayuda a construir nuestro amor, y tengo algo que quiero compartir contigo.

Hace seis años, en este día, nos habíamos conocido. La mayoría de ustedes, chicos, sabe la historia de cómo nos conocimos, considerando que la hemos contado tantas veces estos últimos años. Pero como recordatorio, yo estaba sentado en uno de los alféizares del campus en NYU y salté, aterrizando justo sobre Kurt. Nuestros audífonos se habían enredado y me impidieron levantarme e irme de inmediato sin ni siquiera hablar con él. Por esto es que llamo Pongo y Perdita a nuestros iPods, porque, como los dálmatas, nos juntaron de cierta forma enredada y caótica, aun si Kurt se niega a llamar a su iPod por algo más que Victoria. Me invitó a ir por café porque de verdad necesitaba un amigo, siendo nuevo en el campus. En la cafetería, Kurt y yo nos unimos y terminamos quedando para almorzar al día siguiente.

»Nos volvimos a encontrar una y otra vez al azar a lo largo de nuestro día normal, y siempre almorzábamos juntos. Eventualmente, quedábamos con James y Ellie, pero ya nos habíamos convertido en mejores amigos. Necesité meses para reunir el coraje para invitarlo a salir, y, para cuando lo hice, Kurt había entrado tambaleándose en mi habitación a las dos de la madrugada, un poco ebrio, y exigió que lo llevara a salir "o si no...". Nunca logré saber que parte era la de "si no", principalmente porque tenía miedo de preguntar. Desde entonces hemos estado juntos. Entre la negación de mi padre a reconocer a Kurt como mi novio, Finn amenazándome de muerte si alguna vez lastimaba a su hermano, mi depresión y mi ansiedad, los bruscos cambios de humor de Kurt, mi brazo roto después de caer por un tramo de escaleras, no conseguir el lugar que queríamos, los ataques por nuestra sexualidad, nuestra graduación, el avance de Kurt en el negocio de la moda y mi creciente cantidad de trabajo en la escuela de medicina, Kurt y yo hemos podido hacer que esta relación funcione.

Blaine hizo una pausa. Kurt estaba lagrimeando un poco, sonriendo ampliamente. Respiró profundo y continuó, mirando hacia la pared que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Kurt:

—El día de hoy no marca sólo el sexto aniversario desde que nos conocimos. Hace seis años, en este día, yo iba a cometer suicidio. —Escuchó el jadeo de Kurt entre los otros sonidos de sorpresa—. Como todos ustedes saben, estuve deprimido por años antes de conocer a Kurt. Estaba deprimido en la escuela intermedia por el abuso dirigido hacia mí porque era gay y la depresión siguió en Dalton. Aunque había política de cero tolerancia contra la violencia y tenía amigos a los que hoy sigo queriendo, fui incapaz de deshacerme de las pesadillas y el odio cada vez que me miraba al espejo. Dalton me mimó, porque cuando entré a la universidad, no estaba preparado para el odio.

»Mi primer compañero de habitación me botó de mi habitación y el segundo me humilló públicamente. Finalmente pude conseguir una individual, pero el fastidio no cesó. No tuve amigos los primeros dos años en la universidad. Finalmente, exactamente hace seis años, había tenido suficiente. Lo había planeado todo. Estaba sentado en ese alféizar, maquinando, mientras escuchaba_ Reflection,_ mi canción favorita de Disney, por última vez. Volvería a mi habitación y me daría una sobredosis con los somníferos que tomaba para mis pesadillas, con una botella de whisky. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sabía que había alguien debajo de mí para cuando salté. Entre en pánico, pensando que era un imbécil que me golpearía por hacerle caer.

Blaine finalmente miró a Kurt, y su corazón se rompió. Kurt estaba llorando abiertamente, lágrimas corriendo por su cara y pequeños sollozos escapando de su garganta mientras se mordía los nudillos. Se sentía mal por haberle ocultado esto a Kurt todos estos años. Kurt sabía todo sobre él, excepto esto, pero Blaine había pasado tantos malos ratos lidiando con sus sentimientos, que no necesitaba que Kurt se preocupara. Sentía un peso siendo levantado de sus hombros mientras continuaba hablando.

—En cambio, vi al hombre más hermoso de todos mirándome sin una pizca de odio. Me perdí en sus ojos hasta que me preguntó que si me le quitaría de encima. Estaba avergonzado y traté de escapar tan rápido como me fuese posible y sólo terminarlo antes de que este hombre se percatara de que un marica había caído sobre él y me maldijera. Sin embargo, Pongo y Perdita nos enredaron y me mantuvieron por tiempo suficiente, como para que Kurt viera mi iPod y entablara una conversación sobre Disney. Fue entonces que se presentó y me invitó a tomar un café. Yo estaba tan feliz, tan, tan increíblemente feliz, y hasta este día todavía puedo recordar la sensación de completa alegría. Pasamos horas hablando, y yo había averiguado que él también era gay.

—Esa noche, boté mis pastillas para dormir y le di mi whisky al alcohólico que vivía al otro lado del pasillo. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a pensar en el suicidio. Aunque seguí sufriendo de depresión, no tenía deseos de terminar con mi vida gracias a ese hombre —dijo, señalando a su amigo y eventualmente novio—. Y ahora…—Blaine se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Kurt jadeó cuando Blaine abrió la cajita, revelando una sencilla banda dorada con dos pequeños diamantes formando un símbolo de infinito—. Te estoy pidiendo, Kurt, que me tomes como tu esposo.

Blaine temía que esto fuese demasiado que manejar para Kurt, tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Descubrir que su novio iba a suicidarse el día que se habían conocido y que si no hubiese estado caminando debajo de él justo cuando saltó, Blaine estaría en un cementerio justo ahora, a seis metros bajo tierra, y luego que éste pidiera su mano en matrimonio; era mucho que procesar en un día.

¿Y si decía que no frente a todas esas personas? Blaine había temido que Kurt dijera no desde el momento en el que comenzó a pensar sobre matrimonio, hacía tres años atrás. Pero sabía que no podría proponérselo hasta que Kurt supiera toda la verdad. De lo contrario, no sería justo, pero no podía decirle a Kurt hasta estar listo. No le había dado ningún momento para digerir la información. Quizás Kurt había estado pensando en irse mientras revelaba su pasado, ¿y ahora Blaine sale con una propuesta de matrimonio?

Kurt dejó salir un sollozo ahogado en respuesta. Estaba llorando con tanta fuerza que no podía hablar. En cambio, asintió. Asintió tan rápida y torpemente que Blaine pensó que su cabeza saldría volando. Finalmente fue capaz de soltar un fuerte "SÍ" entre sus sollozos y se arrojó al pecho de Blaine. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su torso y apretó con fuerza, percatándose de lo cerca que había estado de nunca conocer a Blaine, ni tenerlo en su vida. Blaine devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, silenciosamente prometiéndole que estaba aquí para quedarse. Las uñas de Kurt se clavaron en su espalda y sollozó en su cuello.

—Te amo, te amo —susurró una y otra vez, como un rezo. Blaine le besó la cabeza y repitió las mismas palabras.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Poniéndome al día con los one-shots... ¿Errores a la vista? Avisen.

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
